


Where you lay

by LHsmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Non Consensual, Sleep, Smut, Somnophilia, blowjob, handjob, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHsmut/pseuds/LHsmut
Summary: Louis has an obsession with Niall and loves to play with him while he’s asleep.Niall has no clue.(They are still famous and in one direction in this fic, Louis stayed over at Niall’s sometimes, and usually things like this happen)





	Where you lay

**Author's Note:**

> This is very poor written, I just remember there used to be a somnophilia fic of Nouis that i loved, but it was deleted. So I made my own.

Louis has had a secret obsession with Niall for some time now, Louis waits for Niall to fall asleep before slowly opening Niall’s door and shutting it behind him as he enters his room. Louis, standing there in nothing but tight boxers looks at Niall’s frame.

Niall is sleeping on his back with the blanket half thrown off of him, wearing nothing but boxers. Louis steps closer and starts rubbing his half hard bulge through his boxers while looking at Niall sleep. Louis knew Niall was a heavy sleeper, because if he wasn’t, he’s not too sure he’d be in this current situation. 

Louis got closer to the bed, stripped off his boxers and slowly sat down by Niall’s hip. Louis grabbed Niall’s hand softly and wrapped it around himself before stroking up and down his now fully hard cock, letting out nothing more than a few soft moans. Louis grabbed the blanket that was still on Niall and pushed it onto the floor so he could see all of Niall. 

Louis started to palm Niall through his underwear while still wanking himself using Niall’s hand. Louis let go of Niall’s hand before moving to sit on top of Niall, each leg on both sides of Niall. Louis leaned down and slowly attached his lips to Niall’s, using soft motions just in case. Louis lifted up a bit and pulled Niall’s boxers down past his legs and off his body completely.

Louis bundles up Niall’s boxers and wrapped it around his cock and grinding into it and Niall’s cock at the same time. Soon enough Niall aswell was fully hard, standing at just around 6 inches, compared to Louis 7 1/2 inches. Louis slowly moved up Niall’s body and started to jerk his cock against Niall’s face, he rubbed the tip of his cock across Niall’s lips getting them wet with precum. 

Louis slowly pushed his way past Niall’s lips until the entire tip of his cock was resting in Niall’s mouth, Louis then started to softly rock back and forth letting out little Moans, being more turned on than he’s ever been before. Louis starts thrusting farther in until he’s got half his cock in Niall’s mouth, with fear of waking Niall up and with how close he is. 

He pulls out and quickly wanks his cock up against Niall’s face before painting Niall’s face with his cum, shooting across his right eye, cheeks, and while still coming down he shoved his cock back into his mouth and came down his throat.

Louis slowly works his way down Niall’s body and wraps his hand around Niall’s cock. He leans down and kitten licks the tip of Niall’s cock before taking the entire length into his mouth. He sets up a speedy pace bobbing his head until Niall is shooting ropes down his throat.

Louis quietly grabs his boxers wipes down Niall’s face of cum, and puts them on Niall before putting on Niall’s boxers and leaving the room. The next morning as Louis is sitting in the kitchen, Niall walks out of his bedroom greeting Louis, nothing turns him on more than to see Niall walking around in his cum stained boxers while Niall has no clue.


End file.
